This invention relates to a single riser catalytic cracking operation in which mobile hydrogen and/or carbon-hydrogen molecular fragments are employed to increase conversion of a hydrogen-deficient heavy hydrocarbon feed, e.g., a resid, to useful products contributing to gasoline boiling range material.
In known and conventional fluidized catalytic cracking processes, a relatively heavy hydrocarbon feedstock, e.g., a gas oil, admixed with a suitable cracking catalyst to provide a fluidized suspension, is cracked in an elongated reactor, or riser, at elevated temperature to provide a mixture of lighter hydrocarbon products. The gasiform reaction products and spent catalyst are discharged from the riser into a separator, e.g., a cyclone unit, located within the upper section of an enclosed stripping vessel, or stripper, with the reaction products being conveyed to a product recovery zone and the spent catalyst entering a dense catalyst bed within the lower section of the stripper. In order to remove entrained hydrocarbon product from the spent catalyst prior to conveying the latter to a catalyst regenerator unit, an inert stripping gas, e.g., steam, is passed through the catalyst where it desorbs such hydrocarbons conveying them to the product recovery zone. The fluidizable catalyst is continuously circulated between the riser and the regenerator and serves to transfer heat from the latter to the former thereby supplying the thermal needs of the cracking reaction which is endothermic.
Particular examples of such catalytic cracking processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,497, 3,894,923, 4,051,013, 4,309,279 and 4,368,114 (single risers) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,251, 3,849,291, 3,894,931, 3,894,933, 3,894,934, 3,894,935, 3,926,778, 3,928,172, 3,974,062 and 4,116,814 (multiple risers).
In accordance with the fluid catalytic cracking process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,013, a naphtha feed and a gas oil feed are converted in the presence of amorphous or zeolite cracking catalyst, preferably the latter, in a riser reaction zone to provide a high octane gasoline.
Several of the aforementioned catalytic cracking processes employ a mixture of catalysts having different catalytic properties as, for example, the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,934 which utilizes a mixture of a large pore crystalline silicate zeolite cracking catalyst such as zeolite Y and shape selective medium pore crystalline silicate zeolite such as ZSM-5. The combined catalyst system (or mixture) produces a gasoline product of relatively high octane rating.
It is known to upgrade hydrogen-deficient heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks such as gas oils, resid, syncrudes, etc., to more valuable products by thermal and catalytic cracking operations in admixture with a hydrogen donor diluent material. The hydrogen donor diluent is hereby defined as a material, which releases hydrogen to a hydrogen-deficient oil in a thermal or catalytic cracking operation.
One advantage of a hydrogen donor diluent operation is that it can be relied upon to convert heavy oils or hydrogen-deficient oils at relatively high conversions in the presence of catalytic agents with reduced coke formation. Coke as formed during the cracking operation is usually a hydrocarbonaceous material sometimes referred to as a polymer of highly condensed, hydrogen-poor hydrocarbons.
Catalytic cracking systems in current operation, e.g., those referred to above, have take advantage of new catalyst developments, that is, the use of large pore crystalline silicate zeolite cracking catalysts in preference to the earlier used amorphous silica-alumina cracking catalysts. These new crystalline zeolite cracking catalysts, e.g., zeolites X and Y, are generally regarded as low coke producing catalysts. Thus, as the level of coke deposits has been reduced through the use of crystalline zeolite cracking catalysts, it has been equally important to concentrate on recovering the maximum amount of heat available through the burning of deposited coke in the regenerator. However, when operating a catalytic cracking process within optimum conditions provided by the crystalline zeolite conversion catalysts, the petroleum refiner is still faced with operating a hydrogen-deficient process which does not permit the most optimistic recovery of desired products.
In accordance with the hydrocarbon conversion process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,285, a low molecular weight carbon-hydrogen contributing material and a high molecular weight feedstock, e.g., a gas oil, are combined and reacted in the presence of one or more crystalline silicate zeolite catalysts, e.g., zeolite Y, in admixture with ZSM-5, the resulting cracking and carbon-hydrogen additive reactions producing products of improved quality and superior to those formed in the absence of the low molecular weight carbon-hydrogen contributing material. Advantages of the process include improved crackability of heavy feedstocks, increased gasoline yield and/or higher gasoline quality (including octane and volatility), and fuel oil fractions of improved yield and/or burning quality and lower levels of potentially polluting impurities such as sulfur and nitrogen. In addition, the need for high pressure hydrotreaters and hydrocrackers using relatively expensive molecular hydrogen-rich gas can be eliminated or the severity requirements of the operation greatly decreased.
A similar process in which full range crude oils and naphtha are catalytically cracked in the presence of such low molecular weight carbon-hydrogen contributing material and zeolites in separate risers of a multiple riser catalytic cracking unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,062 referred to supra.